Heretofore, various types of fluid dispensers have been developed to dispense fluid from various types of containers. Known types of fluid dispensers can suffer from a variety of problems: dripping after closure is an example of a problem, as is venting outside air into the container to permit better fluid flow.
Consequently, there remains a need for a fluid dispenser that does not drip after closure and/or is vented to outside air to permit better fluid flow.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention, below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.